Feels (song)
| recorded = 2017 | studio = | }} | venue = | genre = | length = | label = | writer = | producer = Calvin Harris | chronology = Calvin Harris | prev_title = Rollin | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = Faking It | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} }} "Feels" is a song recorded and produced by Scottish DJ Calvin Harris. It features vocals from American singer-songwriters Pharrell Williams and Katy Perry as well as American rapper Big Sean. It was released on 15 June 2017 through Sony Music as the fourth single from his fifth studio album Funk Wav Bounces Vol. 1 (2017), after "Slide", "Heatstroke" and "Rollin". Starrah assisted the artists in writing the song. "Feels" has reached number one in Belgium, France, Israel, Latvia, Lebanon, Poland and the United Kingdom, the top 10 in Argentina, Australia, Austria, Canada, the Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, Germany, Hungary, Ireland, Malaysia, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Portugal, Scotland, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, and Switzerland, and the top 20 in Italy, Sweden, and the United States. Release On 14 June 2017, Calvin Harris announced on social media that he would release the fourth single from Funk Wav Bounces Vol. 1 the next day, titled "Feels". The post included the single's cover art and credits. Composition "Feels" is a disco-funk and ska song containing elements of dancehall, hip hop and electronica. Critical reception Andy Cush of Spin called the song "a little flimsy" while also noting that "the groove is unimpeachable" and that "It has a skillful melange of sounds from the mid-70s apex of analog recording, the era of disco and yacht rock: a warm and rounded bassline, some Nile Rodgers-style guitar, a slick descending line on Fender Rhodes." Rolling Stone Elia Leight said that the song is "a simple, lighthearted loop, which combines punctual ska guitar, a playful keyboard line and charming squeaks that recall a cartoon character's slip on a banana peel." Brent Faulkner from The Musical Hype said the song is undercooked, leaving more to be desired, adding that it's "the type of record that is pleasing more because of the sound than the lyricism." Track Review |website=The Musical Hype |date=20 June 2017|accessdate=27 June 2017}} Chart performance In the US, "Feels" debuted at number 50 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and reached a peak of 20, making it Harris' 8th top 20 hit, as well as Perry's 18th. In Canada, the song peaked at No. 5 giving Perry her 18th top ten in the country. In the UK, "Feels" topped the Official Singles Chart, making it his 6th and her 5th number one in the chart. Music videos The song's accompanying music video was uploaded to Harris' Vevo channel on YouTube on 26 June 2017. The music video was directed by Emil Nava. In the video, Harris, Williams, Perry and Big Sean lounge around on a desert island. A second video, also directed by Nava, followed two months later, which features all four artists as a band playing the track in front of a live audience and receiving applause for their performance. Track listings Personnel Credits adapted from the song's liner notes. *Calvin Harris – composition, production, mixing, Ibanez 1200 Bass, Linn LinnDrum, 1976 Yamaha Ux Ebony Piano, Gibson SG Custom, 1965 Fender Stratocaster, Wurlitzer electric piano, claps *Pharrell Williams – vocals, composition *Katy Perry – vocals, composition *Big Sean – vocals, composition *Brittany Hazzard – composition *Mike Larson – recording *Marcos Tovar – recording *Gregg Rominiecki – recording *Jacob Dennis – recording assistance *Iain Findlay – recording assistance *Dave Kutch – mastering Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} }} |- |refname="RIAA"}} Release history References Category:2017 singles Category:2017 songs Category:Calvin Harris songs Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Funk songs Category:Ska songs Category:Songs written by Calvin Harris Category:Songs written by Pharrell Williams Category:Songs written by Katy Perry Category:Songs written by Big Sean Category:Songs written by Starrah Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:SNEP Top Singles number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Wallonia) number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Israel Category:Number-one singles in Lebanon Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Billboard Dance/Electronic Songs number-one singles